Hello Again
by naiiviti
Summary: Hibari followed everyone upstairs to the seemingly inhabited forest of Namimori. He stopped before the others and gazed at the person who was coming forward, a gentle smile on his lips. Sawada Tsunayoshi was alive.  spoilers  i think


Hibari followed everyone upstairs to the seemingly inhabited forest of Namimori. He stopped before the others and gazed at the person who was coming forward, a gentle smile on his lips. There stood Sawada Tsunayoshi, his sepia locks still as messy as ever, his coat bear of any wrinkles or creases, and his eyes held that gentleness only he possessed.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was alive.

The girls wanted to cry. Most of the men wanted to wrap their arms around him in welcome. And that was exactly what they did.

The silver-haired man broke down in tears as he rushed towards his precious boss. He flung his arms around him, crying and laughing at the same time.

"Juudaime!" he cried. Tsuna just wrapped his arms around his right-hand man and placed his head on the crook between Gokudera's shoulder blades and neck.

"Ssh… Gokudera-kun, I'm fine." He whispered softly. The scene broke the others from their task and they all hurried to their boss' side.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi yelled out, grabbing Tsuna in a man-hug. A few tears escaped, but he didn't let Tsuna see them as he crushed the smaller man against him. Gokudera growled, but he let it slide, after all, he knew that everyone missed Tsuna dearly.

As soon as Takeshi let go of him, Ryohei pounced. "Sawada!" he yelled locking Tsuna in a death grip. Tsuna laughed as he listened to his onii-san's shouts of _Extreme! _And how _extremely _happy he was to see Tsuna.

Lambo walked towards him, his hands in his pockets and trying to look calm, but the tears were flowing down his cheeks in waves and he grabbed the Vongola boss and hugged him, crying loudly about staying calm. Tsuna patted him on the back soothingly.

When Lambo ceased crying, he was then ganged up on by the girls. Each of them was crying. Tsuna smiled at them before wrapping his arms around each of them. Whispering comforting words about he wasn't going to let anything happen to them. Haru cried harder as she held unto his shirt. Chrome just smiled and cried softly against his chest. Ipin smiled along the sidelines, tears in the corner of her eyes. Kyoko held unto his arm tightly, trying to soak in the very fact that Tsuna was there with them.

When he unlatched himself from the girls, he looked around to find the Arcobaleno in their baby forms. His brow furrowed into slight confusion before they relaxed again as he sat down and met Colonello's eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered to all of them. Colonello shook his head, "No, thank you, kora." He said before turning his back on him and jumping up Lal Mirch's shoulder.

He met her eyes and she smirked.

"You've become a great boss Tsuna." She says. Tsuna just laughs it off before asking them where Reborn was. The others answered him by telling him he may be downstairs with Shoichi and the others.

They waited for Tsuna to come down with them, but he let them go first.

They were all wary about leaving their boss alone, but they did so anyway. They trusted Tsuna and so they went downstairs happily.

Tsuna looked around and breathed in.

"You can come out now you know."

From behind the trees did Hibari appear, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he looked over at the Vongola boss. He distanced himself from the others the moment everyone was crowding around the herbivore, but he couldn't leave. He just stayed in the shadows, waiting for everyone else too leave so he could have his moment with the herbivore.

Tsuna just smiled at his cloud guardian and walked up to him. He embraced him and Tsuna felt the older man tense.

"Thank you, Kyoya…" he whispered.

Hibari stared at him as his name fell from the other's lips. It's been a long time since he's heard that voice say his name. The Vongola Decimo continued to hold him very gently, "Thank you for everything."

As soon as he let go, Hibari grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back against him, crashing their lips together.

It was a passionate one, with teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Hibari pulled the Tenth Vongola boss closer, his hands coming up behind the other's neck to bring him closer than they already were. Tsuna had his hands full by clutching unto the front of Hibari's shirt, trying to do the same.

With that single kiss, they managed to tell each other just how they both felt. And when they pulled apart, their eyes were telling them the same thing.

"Don't ever leave me again…" Hibari whispered as their foreheads touched. Tsuna smiled, "I never left you Kyoya… I told you, didn't I?"

Hibari frowned and pulled Tsuna closer. "I am serious herbivore." He states and stared directly at those caramel-colored orbs. "Or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna smiled and gave Hibari a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry Kyoya… I won t. I promise."

**a/n: ** I suck at mushy stuff alright, but I just wanted to write something about them, so just live with my crappy story-telling. I should've warned you it was spoilers for Chapter… I forgot, but it is the end of the Future Arc. I should have published this a long time ago, like a very long time ago, but I keep on procrastinating... Damn them from hiding Tsuna-san! But oh well. Hope you guys be gentle with me even with this sorry excuse for a story.


End file.
